Oh, Indahnya Chatting !
by Akina Kazumi
Summary: Warning : OOC, ada unsur Islamnya, Sasuke POV, bahasa baku dan tidak baku, mungkin beberapa typo menari-nari –Dziig- Summary : Sasuke si penggila chatting. ["Gimana kalo bukan sekedar pacar ?"]["Terus ?"]["Jadi istriku ? Kan tidak perlu khawatir khalwat lagi ?"][Gilaa ! Benar-benar gila aku malam ini !] Rating : T dan M (buat jaga2)


Hallooo Minna-san. Ini Fic perdana ai. Sudah gandrung FF sejak awal kuliah (7 tahun yang lalu) dan baru kali ini iseng bikin fanfic -plaaak- . Maafkan aku yg doyan baca FF tapi baru kali ini merasakan "pusingnya" membuat cerita –cerita terpanjaaaang-. Semoga kalian suka, daaaaan –puppy eyes- jgn lupa ripiyu..

)))****(((

Naruto and All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

This Story is Mine

Don't like, no problem : )

)))****(((

" _Alooooo !"_ Tak ada jawaban.

 _"_ _Alooooo….. looooooo !"_ Tak ada reaksi.

 _"_ _Niat chatting gak sih, Nooon ?!"_ Tak ada apa-apa.

Tiga baris kalimat itu hanya berjajar lesu tanpa jawaban dari seberang sana.

Aku sendiri heran. Ratusan kali aku _chatting,_ baru kali ini kutemukan sebuah _nickname_ yang begitu sederhana, begitu konservatif, simple, tidak aneh-aneh. _Nickname_ itu : Sakura. Yaa, Sakura. Begitu saja tanpa embel-embel. Padahal dideretan _nickname-nickname_ di _chatroom_ bermacam-macam. Dan tentu keren-keren, tidak sesederhana Sakura. Ada _ino_kece, hinata_calm, uzumaki_macho, itachi_noraxx, peinman_.. bahkan ada yang nyeleneh seperti _callgirl_. Atau lebih dari itu.

 _Nickname_ ku sendiri rada norak, _co_wboy_. Ya, _co_wboy_. Padahal namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Kata ibuku, nama Sasuke itu dicomot dari nama Sarutobi Sasuke, sang ninja legendaris. Padahal jauh banget aku sama si Sarutobi itu.

Tapi, apalah arti sebuah nama, begitupun _co_wboy_. _Co_ biasanya dipakai untuk identitas cowok. Kalau cewek _Ce_. Terus kalo _wboy,_ aku sendiri tidak tahu. Pokoknya menurutku keren deh !. Tapi, Sakura ? Just Sakura.

" _Alooooo, Non ! Nggak dijawab gue putusin, lho ! Gue hitung sampe tiga kali !"_ Sebal, belum dijawab juga.

 _"_ _Satuuuu !"_ Ketikku penuh napsu.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Duaaaa !"_

.

.

.

Waduh, tidak dijawab ! Hampir saja kuketik kali ketiga, ketika muncul jawaban si Sakura. Tapi, jawaban yang muncul itu membuatku tercengang.

" _Muslim ?"_

Sepatah kata itu muncul dibaris terbaru. Jawaban Sakura tidak seperti _chatter_ lain, yang biasanya pertama kali pasti tanya A/S/L, dan itu pertanyaan umum. Jika penjawab ternyata berlainan jenis, atau masih ingusan, putuskan saja. Tidak asyik ngobrol dengan mereka. Kayak kemaren, aku dapatkan _ce_hanabi_. Keren kan ? Eee,… umurnya baru 11 tahun Booo ! Mau ngomong soal apa dengan anak ingusan itu di internet ? Maka, aku jawab saja sebagai kata perpisahan : _"Heee… Adik kecil ! Mending bobok ajah ! Udah malem ! Jangan lupa pipis dulu, ntar ngompol ! Kasian ama mamanya tuh !"_

Tetapi, baru kali ini aku ditanya apakah aku Muslim. Agak tersinggung juga hatiku.

 _"_ _Muslim ? Gue hitung sampe tiga kali !"_

Waduh, pakai ancaman lagi !

 _"_ _Tentu dooonk !"_ Ketikku ketus. Sampai sentuhan jemariku berbunyi diatas _keyboard_. Tokk, tokk, tokk, tokk ! Jebret !

" _Bapakku Muslim, ibuku Muslim, kakakku Muslim, pembantuku Muslim ! Puas, Non !"_

Sewot juga aku. Hampir saja kutulis : bahkan ayam-ayamku pun Muslim. Untung saja aku masih berpikir waras.

Sejenak kemudian dia menjawab.

" _Kalo tidak salah, salamnya Muslim bukan Alooo … looooo, kan ?"_

Ah, kena tonjok deh, aku ! Gila ! _Chatter_ yang ini ternyata tidak sesederhana _nickname_ -nya ! Aku harus lebih berhati-hati !.

 _"_ _Ass, Non !"_

 _"_ _Apa itu ass ?"_

 _"_ _Assalamualaikum !"_

 _"_ _Wa'alaikum salaam warahmatullahi wabarakaatuh !"_

Panjang betul jawabannya. Dan justru ini malah membuatku semakin tertarik. Maka kuputuskan _chatting_ ku dengan _chatter_ lain yang sejak tadi kuajak ngobrol, _ino_kece, hinata_calm, callgirl.._

 _"_ _Satu kosong ya ? … : )"_

Kini tinggal satu _window_ dengan si Sakura ini. Waduuh, aku ditertawakan ?! Dia menertawakanku ! Awas, kubalas kau, Non !

 _"_ _Ok, satu kosong. Tunggu aja !"_ Ketikku di _keyboard_ dengan geram.

" _A/L ?"_ Ketikku lagi tanpa "S". Toh, aku sudah tau dari namanya.

" _Eee… tanya-tanya umur segala !"_

 _"_ _Emangnya gak boleh ?"_

 _"_ _Kalau aku masih es ed, atau es em pe atau sebaliknya sudah nenek-nenek, trus kamu gak mau chatting denganku ?"_

 _"_ _Yaa donk ! Apa untungnya ngobrol ama bocah ingusan kyak kemaren sore"_

 _"_ _25/Knh"_

Ohoi, umurnya sama dengan umurku. Anak kota juga. Tapi, memang ada anak kota _nickname_ nya Sakura ? Aah, tidak peduli !

 _"_ _Gimana, masih mau terus ?"_ Dia mengancam.

 _"_ _Ok"_

 _"_ _U ?"_ Gantian dia yang bertanya.

 _"_ _= U"_ Sama dengan kamu.

 _"_ _Sejak jam berapa u chatting ?"_

 _"_ _Emang apa urusan elu ?"_

 _"_ _Just to know … "_

Ah, membalas nih anak !

 _"_ _19:10."_ Jawabku sekenanya. Buat apasih tanya jam segala ?

 _"_ _Udah Isya-an blom ?"_

Gilaa ! Tidak kukira dia tanya yang satu itu. Bapakku saja tidak pernah menyuruh shalat. Ini anak kenal saja tidak, sudah berani nyuruh shalat segala !

 _"_ _Udah Isya-an blooon ?"_ Dia bertanya sekali lagi.

Ah, baru kali ini aku _chatting_ dibuat gregetan. Biasanya justru aku yang banyak menggoda lawan _chatting_ ku.

 _"_ _Pasti blom nih ! Kalo udah pasti ngejawab ya kek, tentu kek, udah kek, of course kek.. "_

 _"_ _Blom ! Emangnya kenapa ?! Toh, jam 3 nanti pagi juga masih bisa Isya-an !"_

 _"_ _Hee.. Baaang ! Emangnya u yakin masih idup sampe nanti pagi ?"_

Aduh, kena pentung nih aku !

 _"_ _Kiamat aja bisa terjadi lima menit lagi, tauk !"_

Aduh, benjol kepalaku !

 _"_ _Udah cukup ya bekal abang buat tidur di kuburan ?"_

Aduh, aduh, aduh !

 _"_ _Chatting berjam-jam aja abang bisa. Kenapa shalat yang cuman lima menit nggak diperhatiin ?!"_

KO dah, aku tidak bisa ngomong ! Sial benar _chatting_ ku malam ini !

" _Awas ya kalo sampe belon ada lima menit udah ngebales, berarti belon shalat nih abang ! Dan gue akan putusin deh chatting-nya !"_

Dia mengancam lagi. Sialnya, aku tidak bisa menjawab selain …

 _"_ _Ya, iyaa bu guru cerewet ! BRB 5 minutes !"_

Terpaksa kuketikkan kalimat itu. Sebentar aku menunggu, kalau-kalau si Sakura cerewet itu menuliskan sesuatu. Tetapi, tidak sehuruf pun muncul dilayar laptop ! Agaknya dia bersungguh-sungguh !

Segera kuturuti perintahnya. Apa aku terpaksa melakukannya ? Entahlah. Tetapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang muncul di hatiku. Sesuatu yang selama ini seperti hilang entah kemana. Sesuatu yang belum pernah kutemukan, bahkan. Sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak bisa menyebutkannya dengan kata-kata. Sesuatu yang …

Siapakah kau, Sakura ?

Eehhh… bukankah tadi sudah takbir ?! Waduh, tidak khusyuk nih shalatku !

)))****(((

Lima menit sudah berlalu…

Segera kuhampiri laptopku. Rasa sejuk di jidatku masih terasa.

 _"_ _Dua kosong, yaa ? … : )"_

Sebaris kalimat itu datang dari Sakura. Masih dengan tanda : ). Mungkin sudah sejak tadi. Kubayangkan dia ketawa-ketiwi di seberang sana, di suatu tempat entah dimana. Ok, dia memang menang untuk kedua kali. Aku sendiri terus terang tidak bisa menahan tawa.

 _"_ _: ) … Ok. Dua kosong buat elu !"_

 _"_ _Gimana ? Lain rasanya, antara masih punya tanggungan shalat dan tidak ?"_

 _"_ _Ya. U memang benar"_

 _"_ _Gue kate juga ape !"_

 _"_ _Eh, Sakura ?"_

 _"_ _Hmmm ?"_

 _"_ _U sudah ada yang punya belon ?"_

Tak ada jawaban.

Nah, kena elu, Sakura. Gantian, sekarang aku yang dalam posisi "menyerang" ! Awas ya, akan kubuat skornya sama sekali berubah. Tidak hanya 2-2, tapi 5-2, atau kalau perlu 10-2 … Biar tahu rasa ! Kalau masalah kayak begini, co_wboy jagonyaaa, haha !

.

.

2 menit berlalu

Masih tidak ada jawaban juga !

 _"_ _U sudah ada yang punya belooon ?"_

Ihh …! Jangan-jangan ngumpet atau ngacir tuh anak !

 _"_ _Aku hitung sampe tiga kali ! kebanyakan, dua kali ajah !"_

 _"_ _Belon …"_

Nah kan, apa kataku ! Skor 1-2, Bok !

 _"_ _Bener ?"_

 _"_ _Bener !"_

 _"_ _Suer ?"_

 _"_ _Suer !"_

 _"_ _Gimana kalo elu jadi pacarku ?"_ Tantangku. _To the point_ banget nih aku !

 _"_ _Aku gak mau pacaran !"_

Aduh maak. Tidak mau pacaran ? anak kota tidak mau pacaran ?! Kolot benar nih anak ! Jangan-jangan bukan anak Konoha !

 _"_ _Loh, emang kenapa ?"_

 _"_ _Haram !"_

 _"_ _Haram ?"_

 _"_ _Ya. Haram !"_

 _"_ _Kan cuma apel ke rumah. Nggak ngapa-ngapain, kok dibilang haram ?"_

 _"_ _Cuma apel kerumah ?"_

 _"_ _Yaa, ditambah sesekali jalan bareng atau nonton bareng dah !"_

 _"_ _Nah, tuh ! Gimana nggak haram, lha berkhalwat gitu !"_

Rasanya aku pernah kenal dengan kosa kata itu. _Khalwat ?_ Oh iya, pas _mentoring_ semester 1 dulu di masjid kampus. Tapi, sudah lupa tuh !

Aduh, bagaimana nih ?! Masa skor sudah 2-2, masa kalah lagi ?

 _"_ _Gimana kalo bukan sekedar pacar ?"_

 _"_ _Terus ?"_

 _"_ _Jadi istriku ? Kan tidak perlu khawatir khalwat lagi ?"_

Gilaa ! Benar-benar gila aku malam ini ! Dan dia diam saja. Mungkin pusing tujuh keliling kepalanya. Rasain luh ! Skor sudah tidak hanya 3-2 buat aku, tapi sudah 5-2 ! Aku ingin tertawa …

 _"_ _: ) LOL"_ Tawaku masih tidak terjawab. Tapi, sejurus kemudian …

 _"_ _Emang abang siapa sih, nama aslinya ? Bukan co_wboy kan ?"_

Nah kena kamu, Sakura ! Kalau sudah begini, berapa skornya ?

 _"_ _8-2, Sakura !"_

 _"_ _Nama abang 8-2 ?"_

 _"_ _Bukaaan ! Skor kita, 8-2 !"_

 _"_ _Ok, ok. Abang menang deh !"_

Rasa bangga, rasa diatas angin menyesak didadaku. Senyumku terus kukulum. Aku sendiri heran, kenapa bertanya sampai sejauh ini ? Sungguhkah ? Ah, pikir belakangan deh ! Kalau memang Ok, kan bisa minta fotonya, atau bertemu Sakura dulu dirumahnya. Toh masih di Konoha. Kalau itu Ok, jalan teruus ! Kalau tidak, wassalam ! Stop sampai disini ! Terus terang, aku merasa tertarik sejak skor 1-0 untuk dia tadi.

" _Nama abang Uchiha Sasuke !"_

 _"_ _Bagus gitu lho, namanya. Kok nickname-nya co_wboy ?"_

 _"_ _Suka-suka akulaah !"_

 _"_ _Tapi jangan sama saya, ya ? Gimana kalau saya carikan yang lain ?"_

 _"_ _Gak bisa ! Saya sudah kadung tertarik sama kamu, Sakura. Bukan yang lain !"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

3 menit berlalu.

Tidak ada reaksi. Tidak ada jawaban. Hmm, skor kini melaju ke 10-2 !

" _Saya yakin kamu gak mau sama saya bang !"_

 _"_ _Bagaimana pun keadaanmu, saya akan terima kamu. Sakura !"_

Gila benar aku ini ! Tak tahulah. Sudah kadung basah kuyup. Ibarat orang menyebrang sungai, sudah jauh ke tengah. Tanggung beibeh !

 _"_ _Nama asli kamu siapa sih, Sakura ?"_

Sejenak kutunggu jawabannya.

 _"_ _Saya kan sudah nyebutin nama asli saya, gak adil donk kalo situ enggak !"_

 _._

 _._

Masih diam juga nih anak.

 _"_ _Nama saya …"_

Nah… Masa iya Sakura begitu saja. Mungkin ada tambahan Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Sabaku, Akimichi, atau Uchiha Sakura kan keren. Wuahaha !

 _"_ _Nama saya Sakuragi Daiki … : )"_

Sakuragi Daiki ? Aku tercengang. Itu kan nama cowok !

Jari jemariku lemas seketika. Cowok ? Yang kuajak bicara sejak tadi ternyata seorang cowok ?! Aduuuh, Mam ! Dimana harus kutaruh mukaku ini ?!

Secepat kilat kumatikan sambungan internetku, kumatikan laptopku, dan kubanting diriku di atas tempat tidurku. Kututupi mukaku dengan bantal yang mulai berbau apek !

Skor berubah total. Mungkin 100-10 untuk Sakura atau Sakuragi Daiki, atau siapalah, aku tidak peduli ! Aduuuh, monyet jelek ! Seribu sumpah serapah menyembur-nyembur dari mulutku.

Tapi, Astaghfirullah …

Bukankah karenanya aku jadi shalat Isya lebih awal dari biasanya ? Bukankah karenanya sempat timbul dalam dadaku sesuatu yang selama ini tidak pernah kurasakan kehadirannya ? Bukankah sampai-sampai aku ingin memacarinya, bahkan mau memperistrinya ? Walau aku sadar betul apa yang kukatakan itu gila ?

Aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Sebuah kesadaran yang aku tidak mengerti serasa mengalir di seluruh pembuluh darahku. Sebuah kecintaan yang sama sekali belum pernah kurasakan !

Kunyalakan laptopku, kusambungkan lagi koneksi internetku, dan kujalankan kembali program _chatting_ ku. Akan kucari kau, Sakura atau Sakuragi Daiki atau siapapun kamu ! Cewekkah kamu, cowokkah kamu ? Aku tidak peduli.

Tapi, satu hal penting yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu ; aku pengin shalat lebih awal ! Aku ingin segera menikah ! Aku ingin _chatting_ dengan c _hatter_ seperti kamu, bukan dengan _ino_kece, hinata_calm, ce_hanabi,_ bahkan si _callgirl_.

Dan akan kutulis besar-besar kata-katamu dan kutempeli di pintu kamarku :

 _"_ _Kiamat bisa aja terjadi lima menit lagi tauuuk !"_

** The End **

Haaah, selesai juga –ngubek2 nyari koyok cabe- . Akhir kata, sampai bertemu di fic selanjutnyaaah.. please –hehehe- review this story …


End file.
